


Stoking the Fire

by LadyGaGalion



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas exacts revenge for centuries of embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoking the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElderQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderQueen/gifts).



“That will be all, Legolas,” Thranduil said, then picked up his book again and reclined in his chair. He held out his goblet for Galion, who had just entered the library carrying a new carafe of wine. 

Legolas was about to take his leave and pass on Thranduil’s order to the captain, when he heard it: a phrase he’d begun to think had finally gone out of use.

“Galion,” Thranduil said imperiously, but in that tone Legolas recognized at once, “the fire needs stoking.”

He glanced back just in time to see their fingers brush as Galion handed Thranduil the refilled goblet. “Yes, my lord.”

As Galion walked over to the fireplace and picked up the poker, a distant memory replayed in Legolas’s mind. 

_Adar was happy. Happier than Legolas had seen him in a long time. He laughed and smiled and asked questions as Legolas told him how his archery lessons were coming along. He had just begun his training, and he loved it. His instructor said he was a natural; Adar looked pleased, but not at all surprised to hear this news._

_“Galion!” Thranduil said, interrupting their conversation as the butler passed by. “My bedchamber has been cold of late. The fire will need to be stoked before I turn in for the night. Will you see to it?”_

_“I—” Galion began. He appeared flustered, as if the request were somehow an unusual one. “Of course, my lord.”_

_“Good,” Thranduil said, and gave Legolas his full attention again._

_Later that evening, Legolas sought his adar out in his chambers. His own had also seemed cold tonight, and stoking the fire hadn’t helped very much. Adar's room had a much bigger hearth, so Legolas thought it might be warmer there. As he approached the door, however, he stopped. The door was slightly ajar, and there were unusual, rhythmic sounds coming from the room, accompanied by heavy breathing. Then Thranduil cried out, and Legolas stormed into the room, thinking his adar was hurt—but then he froze again._

_Thranduil was sprawled out naked on the edge of bed, and standing in between his spread legs was Galion, also naked, gripping Thranduil’s thighs and thrusting into him._

_Legolas took a quiet step backward. He had heard about sex before, and though it hadn’t interested him in the least (actually, his friends’ description of it had sounded rather disgusting), he supposed that was what he was witnessing now. His brow furrowed because he didn’t wish to interrupt, but he still wasn’t certain that Galion wasn’t hurting his adar. But his fears were assuaged when Thranduil exclaimed, “Yes!” and reached for Galion._

_“_ Yes _,” he repeated after having pulled Galion down on top of him. “Harder.”_

_Legolas felt very strange all of a sudden, and a wave of heat washed over him. Thanking the Valar that his presence had gone unnoticed, he slipped back out of the room._

Ever since that day, his cheeks would burn furiously whenever Thranduil proclaimed that his fire needed to be stoked—which had been often, especially in times of stress. Legolas’s early adulthood had been ruined by it. 

_Could they be any more obvious?_ he wondered.

“Actually, Galion,” Legolas purred, motivated by an unexpected spark of mischief and a need for retribution, “my fire could use some tending to as well.”

Galion froze for a moment, and when he slowly turned to face them his mouth was hanging open. He looked from Legolas to Thranduil, eyes wide and pleading for guidance.

“I am afraid Galion has his work cut out for him tonight,” Thranduil said, and Galion’s face fell in response. “But he will send in someone else to get the job done, if you deem it necessary.”

Finally, Galion managed a smile as he turned to Legolas once more. “Shall I?”

Legolas pretended to consider the proposition for a moment, then shook his head. “On second thought, no. I will take care of it myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hardly got any sleep last night, so if anyone notices any typos or anything über silly, please point it out.


End file.
